12 czerwca 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.40 Program dnia 9.45 Szkoła dla rodziców (1) 10.00 "Diabeł wie wszystko" - komedia filmowa prod. czechosłowackiej (1973) 10.50 Szkoła dla rodziców (2) 11.05 Działkowe spotkania 11.40 Moja modlitwa 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Agroszkoła: Podorywki i siew poplonów 12.35 Ekonomika: uprawa poplonów 12.45 Telewizja Edukacyjna zaprasza - informacja o programach planowanych na najbliższy tydzień 13.00 Teleplastikon - społeczne problemy współczesnej Europy 13.20 Konstytucja po rosyjsku 13.30 Konstytucja po amerykańsku 13.40 Konstytucja po polsku (1) 13.55 Muzeum XX wieku: Prawdziwy koniec XX wieku 14.15 O poezji... z Olgierdem Łukaszewiczem (2) 14.30 Ojczyzna - polszczyzna 14.45 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? - program dla maturzystów 15.05 Pogranicze (9): Dyniska" -film o wsi, w której tworzył Artur Grottger 15.15 Prawa człowieka - program o organizacjach samopomocy w Polsce 15.30 Konstytucja po polsku (2) 15.40 Uniwersytet Nauczycielski: Szkoła inaczej Zabawa 16.10 Program dnia 16.15 Dla najmłodszych: "Ciuchcia" 16.55 Język angielski dla dzieci (64) 17.05 Studio Sport: Mistrzostwa Europy w piłce nożnej. Mecz Holandia - Szkocja 17.55 Teleexpress (w przerwie) 19.15 Dobranoc: "Psi żywot" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Szalone małżeństwo" - film fab. prod. niemieckiej 22.10 Studio Temat 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.20 Wieczór konesera: "Dersu Uzała" - film fab. prod. radziecko-japońskiej (1975) 1.35 Jutro w programie TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.40 Rano 8.10 "Przygody supermana" - serial animowany prod. USA 8.35 Świat kobiet - magazyn 9.00 Program lokalny 9.30 Rano 9.40 "Pokolenia" (136) - serial prod. USA 10.00 CNN 10.15 Gospodarka USA (3) - Wydajność: Czy możemy dostać więcej za mniej 10.45 Rano 15.45 Powitanie 15.50 "Przygody supermana" (powt.) 16.15 Z kart krakowskiego archiwum: Lasek Wolski 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Benny Hill - angielski program rozrywkowy 17.05 "Świat lat trzydziestych" (3): "Zmierz rozsądku" - serial dok. prod. niemieckiej 18.00-20.10 Programy regionalne 20.10 Studio Sport: Mistrzostwa Europy w piłce nożnej. Mecz WNP - Niemcy 20.55 Panorama (w przerwie) 22.10 "Trudny wybór" -film fab. prod. USA (1972) 23.20 Benny Hill-program rozrywkowy 23.45 Nina Andrycz w Starej Prochowni 24.00 Panorama Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout — progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.30 Teleturnieje 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial obycz. USA 12.00 The Young and the Restless — serial obycz. 13.00 St. Elsewhere — serial obycz. 14.00 E Street — serial obycz. 14.30 Lunchtime — talk show 15.30 Another World — serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch — serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Life — serial komed. 18.30 Different Strokes — serial komed. 19.00 Love at First Sight — telezabawa 19.30 E Street — serial obycz. 20.00 Alf — serial komed. USA 20.30 Candid Camera — ukryta kamera 21.00 The Flash — serial s-f 22.00 WWF — supergwiazdy wolnoamerykanki 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.30 Kino grozy: Queen of Blood — film USA, 1966 2.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Rajd enduro, mistrzostwa świata, runda 2, Polska 9.00 Revs — brytyjski magazyn sportów motorowych 9.30 Międzynarodowy mityng lekkoatletyczny IAAF w Oregon, USA 11.00 Tenis, Turniej Krafta 11.30 Eurobics 12.00 Koszykówka NBA, finały 13.30 Eurobics 14.00 Golf PGA, otwarte zawody w Irlandii 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Golf US PGA 16.45 Golf — przegląd tygodnia 17.00 Argentyńska piłka nożna 18.00 Wyścig ciężarówek—monstrów 18.30 Wyścig samochodów turystycznych, mistrzostwa Australii 19.30 Tengo, czyli tenis i golf — magazyn 20.00 Gillette World Sports Special — magazyn 20.30 Go — magazyn sportów motorowych 21.30 Europejskie mistrzostwa w nartach wodnych 22.30 Boks zawodowy, walki w Antwerpii 0.30 Zawodowe kolarstwo, Puchar Hofbrau MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside — teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits — największe przeboje m.in. zespołu Adam and the Ants 17.00 The MTV Coca—Cola Report — infor. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies — informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today — rap show 18.30 MTV Prime — najnowsze teledyski, wschodzące gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV — widzowie telefonicznie wybierają pięć najlepszych teledysków 20.30 MTV's Most Wanted — spotkania z artystami, fragmenty koncertów 21.30 The Pulse with Swatch — magazyn mody, 22.00 MTV‘s GreatestHits—największe przeboje cd., 23.00 The MTV Coca—Cola Report — infor. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies — informator film. 23.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muz., wywiady 23.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy — magazyn poranny 8.55 Owen Marshall — serial USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni — serial USA 10.15 Dr med. Marcus Welby — serial USA 11.05 Tic Tac Toe — telezabawa 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta — magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Co przyniesie życie — serial USA 13.15 Santa Barbara — serial USA 14.05 Dynastia Springfieldów — serial USA 14.50 Szef — serial USA 15.45 ChiPs — serial USA 16.40 Riskant! — telegra 17.05 Cena jest właściwa — telegra 17.45 Glück am Drücker — teleturniej 18.00 Elf 99 — magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv — magazyn Barbary Eligmann 19.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — serial RFN 20.15 Spion in Spitzenhöschen — komedia USA, 1965 22.10 Bilitis — franc. film erot., 1976 0.50 Spion in Spitzenhöschen 2.45 Die Frau mit dem rofen Hut (Kobieta w czerwonym kapeluszu) — jap.-niem. film fab., 1982 4.10 In Frankfurt sind die Nächte heiss (We Frankfurcie noce są gorące) — film krym. RFN, 1966 5.40 Film animowany Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional Report 6.00 TV śniadaniowa 8.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Powrót do Edenu 10.00 Herz ist Trumpf 10.25 Vorsicht Kamera 10.55 Ulrich Meyer: Einspruch! 11.55 Glücksrad 12.40 Porada dnia 12.45 Tele—Börse — notowania giełdowe 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens — serial USA 14.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie — serial komed. USA, po filmie: SAT 1 News 15.05 Hotel — pilot serialu familijnego USA (cz. 2) 16.00 Cagney and Lacey — serial krym. USA, po filmie: wiadomości 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze! — gra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.40 Losowanie wygranych 18.45 Wiadomości 19.20 Glücksrad — gra, po progr.: prognoza pogody 20.15 Unvollendete Liebe (The View from Pompey‘s Head) — film fab. USA, 1955 22.05 Spiegel TV — Reportage 22.40 Em—Fussballmagazin — mistrzostwa Europy w piłce nożnej, 1992 23.00 Sudden Impact (Nagłe zderzenie) — film fab. USA, 1983 1.00 Wiadomości 1.05 Les Baiseuses — Frühreife Verführerinnen — belg. film erot., 1975